Lily Potter and the Headmaster's Secret
by RSWithMe
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, the daughter of famous Harry Potter and wife Ginny Potter, is about to embark on an adventure of a life-time - Hogwarts. After being sorted into Gryffindor, Lily discovers a secret about Professor Potens, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Stay tuned for a story of adventure, friendship, and danger! *Note* There is mild language
1. Off To Hogwarts

_-Off to Hogwarts-_

Lily Luna Potter checked her trunk for what seemed to be the hundredth time that morning. Yes, today was the day that she, the child of Harry and Ginny Potter, was going to Hogwarts. For five years, she had come through the platform barrier and watched the scarlet red steam engine, the Hogwarts Express, take off without her, her siblings on board. But finally, she would join them.

"Lily, Albus, James! It's time to go now!" Lily heard her mother call to her from downstairs. She followed her mother's voice down the stairs, trunk rattling and thumping on every step.

"Here, Lily, give the trunk to me sweetheart" Lily's father, Harry, said to her as she reached the bottom step of 12, Grimmauld Place. She gratefully handed over the trunk to him, and hopped off the last step, her Muggle dress billowing behind her.

Lily and the rest of her family followed her outside to the family car, an old beat-up emerald green station wagon. They all piled in, but it was nice and roomy inside, a result of the stretching charm Harry and Ginny had put on the old jalopy when they relieved Mr. Weasley of it. Lily took a seat in the back, while her brothers sandwiched her in, and her father took the wheel.

On the drive to King's Cross, Lily fantasized about what it would be like at Hogwarts. She knew what to do when she got there, as Albus had told her that morning. 'All you have to do is get off the train, and into the boat with Hagrid, then walk through the doors when you get there. Professor Potens will explain it from there' he told her.

She ran a finger through her hip-length, fiery red hair, a gift from the Weasley blood in her. Her almond-shaped hazel eyes showed excitement, but deep inside was fear of rejection. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she wasn't in Gryffindor?

But all too soon, the car came to an abrupt halt at King's Cross, and the family clambered out after the long drive. Fresh fear overcame Lily, and she turned to her brother, Albus. "Albus", she said "what if I just sit there and sit there underneath the sorting hat, and it rejects me, says that there is no house I fit into? Then I'll have to be sent home and-" Albus cut her off, his eyes searching her, and saw a scared young girl about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime.

"Lily," he said "the sorting hat can't reject people. You'll be fine. I had the same fear two years ago, but look where I am now! I'm in Gryffindor just like the rest of the family." He smiled gently.

Several feet away, she heard the familiar voice of his aunt and uncle, Ron and Hermione. "Aunt Hermione! Uncle Ron!" Lily exclaimed as she ran to them, arms outstretched, and pulled them into a big hug. "Ack! Gerroff Lily!" Ron said. "We just saw you last week!" "I know," Lily responded, "but I'm just glad to see you guys." "We're glad to see you too" Lily' both her aunt and uncle said in unison.

"Lily! It's 10:50, the train's leaving in ten minutes!" Lily's mother called out to her. Lily rushed towards the car, piled her trunk and snowy owl, Moonlight, on the luggage trolley, and walked casually towards the barrier between Platform 9 and Platform 10. She leaned against it nonchalantly, and stumbled through when no one was watching. Lily rummaged through the pocket of her pink flowery dress found the ticket, and gave it to her Uncle Percy at the ticket booth.

After saying her tearful good-byes and promising to write every week, she boarded the Hogwarts Express. Lily walked down the long hallway until she found an empty compartment.

She slid her trunk overhead on the racks after changing into her Hogwarts robes. Lily was about to sit down when her glass compartment door slid open and a freckled face poked in, outlined by a short bob of blonde hair. "Hello," the mystery person said. "I'm awfully sorry to bother you, but all the other compartments are full. Do you mind if I share this one with you?"

"Not at all" Lily replied, smiling faintly. "I'm Lily. Lily Potter. And you are?" she said quoting her aunt.

"Blimey! You must be Potter's daughter. Well, I'll be darned. I'm Hannah by the way. Hannah Newt." Lily shook Hannah's hand, and sat down opposite her.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" a voice called out from the hallway. "Would you like anything Hannah?" Lily asked her newly-found acquaintance. Hannah approved, and Lily got up from her seat out to the sweets lady, purchasing almost one (or 3) of everything. After emptying her pockets significantly, Lily sat down, placing the sweets on the bench.

Lily gazed out the foggy window, looking at the farms and greenery before her. She couldn't believe it. _She_ was going to Hogwarts! Lily had waited this day since she was 5, even before going to see the train. But those old fears she had in the car had bubbled up inside her, and she suddenly felt queasy. _But what if Albus was wrong?_ she thought. _What if I _do_ get rejected? Then I'll have to be sent home. I'll be a mere _squib _like Mr. Filch Dad told me about._

Lily brushed these thoughts aside as she opened a Chocolate Frog, and struggled to catch it as it hopped around the compartment. "Bloody Hell… I got _my fathers card!"_ Lily exclaimed showing it to Hannah. "Would you like it? I've already got about 5 of him at home." Hannah took it gratefully, and Lily departed to her seat, opening a package of "Droobles Best Blowing Bubble Gum" and she chewed on it thoughtfully as bluebells blossomed out of her mouth.

"So Hannah," Lily said, "where are you from?" "Oh, I'm from Ottery-Saint Catchpole." Hannah replied. "Neat. Would you like any of the sweets? I bought them for both of us you know." "Oh, yes. I'm quite shy really, so I didn't want to ask." Hannah gracefully stood up, her black Hogwarts robes billowing behind her as she walked over to Lily's bench and picked up a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans.

"Careful with those" Lily said, grinning as Hannah retreated back to her bench. "Always look before you eat, I say." Hannah giggled quietly and inspected a dark-brown bean, and popped it into her mouth. Lily was awoken from a daydream by the sound of her friend gagging, a result of the flavour. "Eugh! _Dirt_! I _thought_ that it was chocolate! Teaches me to not inspect it closely like father always told me…" Hannah mumbled.

Lily looked away as Hannah inspected another bean, more carefully then before, and popped it into her mouth triumphantly. Lily continued her thought, but was interrupted yet again by a person knocking lightly on the glass door. "Come in" Lily replied faintly without bothering to see who it was. She heard the door slide open, and then she turned around.

_"Potter"_ a voice sneered. The boy had bleach-white hair, a trademark of the Malfoy family. _"Malfoy"_ Lily responded, utter disgust in her voice. "So, another Potter at Hogwarts." The boy said. "My father told me to be wary of _your_ clan." "Look," Lily said. "I don't want you here right now. So _please_ leave my compartment before I hex your face off.'"Feeling quite satisfied with her comment, Lily folded her arms, a smirk appearing on her pale face.

"Potter's got a temper to match her hair, eh? I guess gingers really _don't _have souls." Lily walked to the pale boy slowly, her eyes darkening. "Say that again, Malfoy!" She said, mustering as much anger into those 4 words as she could. _How _dare_ he insult me_! Lily thought bitterly.

"I uh… Bye!" he said, and he scampered out of her compartment quickly leaving the door ajar, and walked down the hallway quickly. "That'll teach him" Lily muttered to herself quietly as she sat down in her corner. "Who was that?" Hannah asked curiously. "Just a Malfoy kid." Lily replied bitterly, still mad about Malfoy's appearance.

Hannah grew silent, and looked as if she was in deep thought. "I think his name is Jake. He's Scorpius's younger brother." Eyes widening slightly, Lily responded "Well, at least _one_ of Draco's kids turned out all right. I don't mind Scorpius. I think he's in Gryffindor. He's actually really nice. James and Albus, my brothers, tell me stories about him."

For the rest of the trip, no body bothered the duo, not even Jake Malfoy. Lily just sat a in her seat staring out of her window looking at the passing scenery, until it grew dark out.


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

_**-The Sorting Ceremony-**_

Lily continued to stare out the window of the train, the lanterns turning on. The candy was now just a mess of assorted wrappers and boxes that littered the floor. Seeing the mess, Lily used a spell she had seen her mother use countless times around the house. "_Scourgify" _Lily whispered, and the wrappers vanished almost completely. "Bloody wrappers" she mumbled to herself, and picked the remaining ones by hand.

The train blew a loud whistle, it piercing the quiet atmosphere around them. A smooth, clear voice floated through the train, saying, "We are about 3 minutes from Hogwarts. Leave your trunks on board. They will be taken to the school. Please bring any pets with you." Lily heard the message, and stuffed the remaining wrappers in her robe pockets.

Hannah suddenly got up from her seat, and looked back at her seat. A small, brown, owl, no larger than her fist, was curled up. "Delilah!" she exclaimed, and she picked the ball of feathers up, stroking it softly. Lily stood up slowly, and retrieved Moonlight's cage from the rack above her head. The owl hooted quietly and nibbled affectionately on Lily's outstretched index finger.

The whistle blew again, and the train screeched to a slow halt. The Express's corridor was suddenly filled with bustling students, slowly thinning out as the minutes passed.

After Hannah stuffed her owl in it's cage, Lily took her free hand in her friends, and they slowly got off the train. There was a loud call of "Firs years! Firs years over 'ere!" coming from a large man with a scruffy beard and kind eyes.

Following the voice, the duo greeted Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid!" Lily said. Pointing to Hannah, she continued. "This is Hannah. Hannah, say 'hello' to Hagrid!"

After the quick introduction, the many first-years of Hogwarts gathered around Hagrid. "We'll be crossin' the lake in those boats over 'ere." Hagrid said, pointing a humongous finger towards several boats on the steely surface of the lake, complete with hanging ladders and paddles.

The group of boys and girls followed him into the boats. Lily and Hannah got into a boat with another boy, who introduced himself as Micheal Clemmings and had short brown hair, green eyes and a kind smile, and the boats sped towards Hogwarts. The castle seemed to rise out of the water, large and mysterious. It was one of the most beautiful things Lily had ever seen, and she stared at it in awe.

The wooden boats came to an abrupt halt, and Lily's ginger hair blew in her face from the wind. Brushing it away, she carefully stepped out of the boat, skirt and robes fluttering behind her. Collecting her thing, she nervously made her way up to the castle, squeezing Hannah's hand.

Hagrid knocked loudly 3 times, the doors swinging open. Hagrid left, his duty done, and retreated to his cabin on the edge of the grounds.

A tall thin man, around his mid-80's greeted the students, long white beard loosely tied, the ribbon the same emerald-green as his robes. "Good evening students", the man said. "I am Professor Potens, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is where you are." He smiled, blue eyes crinkling.

After giving them instructions, the group silently went into the Great Hall. They filed in, standing in a neat straight line while the Professor brought out an old tattered wizard's hat and stool. Suddenly, the brim opened slightly, and it began to sing.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hall broke into loud Professor unfurled his scroll scanning through and he called everyone one-by-one up. "Abbott, Alexis" he called, and a small blonde girl hobbled up the walkway, and she took her seat on the stool. After what seemed like minutes, the brim opened and yelled "HUFFLEPUFF" and she smiled faintly, walking down and joining her new house, them patting her on the back.

While watching, fresh thoughts of fear rushed through Lily's head, and the old ones coming back.

But too soon, she heard the Headmaster say "Newt, Hannah" and her friend left her side, sitting gracefully on the stool, the hat covering her eyes.

After several minutes, the hat uttered a "Gryffindor" and the whole house applauded, patting the blonde girl on the back while she took a seat beside none other than James Potter.

And then several more minutes crept by. "Potter, Lily" Professor Potens said, and Lily's face turned white. With the feeling of all the eyes in the school on her, she slowly crept towards the stool, sitting down. The hat was placed on her head, Lily seeing nothing but the velvety-black inside of the hat over her eyes. "Ah, yes. Another Potter. A nice brain there, but also a desire to be proven, shown that you aren't as weak as you appear. But also a sense of bravery. Better be GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor house clapped loudly, chanting "Another Potter, another Potter!" as Lily stepped down, sitting beside Hannah grinning ear-to-ear.

After dinner, Lily left the Great Hall with Hannah, striding together down the grey stone corridors of Hogwarts. She turned to Hannah, eyes sparkling as the duo walked up the staircase. It suddenly shifted, and she and Hannah stumbled, but quickly regained their balance, clutching onto the marble railing.

The staircase halted to a stop, and Lily and Hannah continued their journey with the rest of the 1st Years and Prefects to the Gryffindor commonroom.

The quickly arrived at the end of a hallway, the wall covered with a portrait of a large lady, wearing a pink dress. "Oh, I've heard about this," muttered Hannah. "It's the portrait of the Fat Lady, the entrance to the Gryffindor commonroom." Lily nodded in response, strands of her fiery red hair moving with the action.

One of the Prefects turned to face them. She was tall, had chocolate-brown hair, and green eyes. She spoke in a sweet voice that reminded Lily of honey. A name-tag on her tan messenger bag informed her that the girl's name was Callie.

"Now, to get into the commonroom, one most simply saying the password, Ladybird, and the portrait hole will appear, like so," said Callie.

As soon as she said Ladybird, the portrait swung open, revealing a large circular hole.

Callie and the other Prefect led them through it, giving this who needed it a hand up. Lily, being quite tall, climbed in with ease.

Lily's eyes widened when she saw the commonroom. It was a big, circular room with scarlet-red walls and gold carpeting, the colours of Gryffindor. To the left was a fireplace and overstuffed orange couches. And the right was several desks and chairs. But to the north-west were 1 hallway entitled "Boy's Dormitories" and to the east were the girl's dorms.

"This" said Callie "is the Gryffindor commonroom. To the right we have the Girl's Dormitories, and to the left, the boy's. You will see that your things have already been brought up. Go make yourselves at home!" Her plump lips curved into a warm smile, and the boys and girls parted, going to their separate dorms.

Lily walked swiftly up the spiral staircase leading to the dorms, and went down the hall, locating the door that plainly read "FIRST YEAR" and entered.

The room was crimson red, with stone walls and 4 velvet four-posters, adorned with red velvet hangings, in each corner. Lily noticed that her trunk and owl cage were at the end of one of the beds, and she assumed that that was her bed.

She stepped quietly inside, and quickly strode over to her bed, and sat down, smiling widely.

_I can't believe I'm really here _she thought. _I've been waiting so long and now I'm... here!_ She lied down, sprawling out on the large fourposter.

Her peaceful moment though, was cut short by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, and the appearance of 3 other girls, Hannah, and the 2 other female first-years.

Lily sat up, wavy ginger hair cascading down her back, making it seem as if her robes caught fire. She then got up from the made bed, and pranced over to her large trunk, which read "Lily Potter". Lily brought the heavy box onto her bed with a dull "thud", and retrieved a key from a silver chain she wore around her neck, and unlocked it with a smile.

Inside were 3 extra pairs of robes, undergarments, 4 plain Muggle t-shirts, 7 pairs of Muggle denim jeans, several pairs of socks, 3 dresses, a few nightgowns, and a witch's hat.

Also, there were her personal belongings; a wooden rectangular picture frame with a picture of her parents, a few blankets, a teddy bear, and several pieces of jewelry including a watch and necklace.

Lily placed her personal belongings carefully on her bedside table, and took out one of her nightgowns: light blue and floor-length.

After undressing, she brushed her hair into a tight bun on top of her head, crawled into bed, and fell asleep smiling, dreams of lions floating though her mind.


	3. The Lioness and the Serpent

_**-The Lioness and the**_** Serpent-**

A loud ringing in her ear brought her into awareness. Lily's hazel eyes snapped open and groaned as she saw an old-fashioned circular alarm clock ringing. The redheaded girl smacked her palm down on it, turning the ringing off. Lily was about to let the clutches of sleep take her under, but she heard rustling around the room.

_That's strange_ she thought. _Wait a minute! I'm – I'm at Hogwarts!_

Lily smiled, swung her long legs out of bed and stood up, stretching. She checked the clock, and it read 06:45. Classes started at 08:30. _Plenty of time_ she thought. Her timetable was taped on the outside of her wardrobe and Lily, wiping sleep from her eyes, checker her first subject._ Charms._

Lily had always wanted to study Charms for as long as she could remember; her mother always used things she learned from Professor Flitwick around the house, and she couldn't _wait_ to get started.

After dressing in her new robes, Lily carefully placed her wand in the inside pocket of her robes for safekeeping. She checked the schedule again, packing her books and other necessary materials for the day.

Lily just couldn't contain her excitement. She was finally at Hogwarts! She swung her tan bag over her shoulder and sprinted out of the dorms, down the hall, down the stairs and out of the commonroom. The problem was; where was she going? She spotted Callie walking, and she approached her.

"Callie? I – I seem to be… lost. I don't think I could find my way to the Great Hall by myself. Do you think you could bring me there by any chance?" Lily said quickly as she approached the 5th Year.

Callie nodded. "Of course Lily, anything to help the other students." She smiled sweetly at Lily, and the two made their way down to the Great Hall.

Lily looked around, her eyes taking in the sight. There were 4 long tables, one for each house. There were thousands of lit candles just _floating_ freely in the air, and the roof of the large hall was enchanted to mimic the sky.

_"Wow"_ Lily whispered to herself, and she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. The redhead slid next to Hannah, who was already seated.

"Hey Hannah!" Lily said, startling her blonde friend who jumped, but smiled at Lily. "Hey! I – I didn't see you there." "I could tell". Hannah laughed, and continued eating her Owl O's.

After breakfast, the two friends got up from their seat, and were halfway down the hall until they saw a certain blonde Slytherin blocking their path.

_"Move Malfoy"_ Lily Potter said angrily, gritting her teeth.

"No" he said nonchalantly. "Excuse me?" she said, become angrier by the minute.

"I _said: _'No'. I'm _not_ moving and there is nothing you can do to make me."

Disgruntled, Lily pushed the Slytherin boy into a wall, and walked down the corridor quickly. She didn't want to be late for her first class.

"Where are you going Potter? _Scared_?" sneered Jake. He laughed, cold and menacingly, at her, and followed her.

_"Fuck off Malfoy_" Lily spat at him. Surprised, Jake took a step back. "The Gryffindor's got a mouth on her! Wonder of it's big enough to fit my fi-"

He was cut off as Lily slapped the Slytherin across the face, leaving a red mark. She turned on her heel, and ran to her class, leaving Jake dumbfounded.

Lily and Hannah made their way down the cold stone corridor, Lily's fiery red hair flowing behind her as the duo sprinted. She checked her watch; they had exactly 7 minutes to get to class, and they still needed to go up 2 floors.

Lily sighed, and stopped to catch her breathe when the reached the 2nd flight of stairs. After a moment, the two continued, walking at a normal pace until they reached Professor Flitwick's class. Lily smiled and adjusted her grip on the tan messenger bag, emblazoned with the front flap, and walked inside quietly. They weren't the only ones in the class, a few Gryffindor girls she recognized as Alice Longbottom (the daughter of Hannah and Neville Longbottom), June Merryweather, and Alyssa Featherstone.

Lily waved merrily at them, and took her seat in the center of the classroom. She took out her book for the class, "100 Charms and How To Perform Them For First Year Students", and took out a notebook, quill, and black ink, and wrote the date neatly at the top.

As the class filed in, Flitwick said, or rather squeaked, "Please take a seat! We're going to be learning 'Lumos' and 'Nox' today! Simple charms, you'll find that they shall be highly useful if you ever find yourself needing of them."

The day went by so quickly; first Charms, then Herbology, then Potions, or was it History of Magic? They day just _flew by, _and Lily was having a hard time keeping track of everything. Back in the Gryffindor commonroom, she was sat at one of the desks, writing an essay for Professor Slughorn about bezoars and how they are used.

_"Bezoars… are used… in several different… antidotes…" _Lily said out loud as she wrote in neat, curly, handwriting. Lily wanted it to be perfect, as it _was_ her first homework assignment that she had ever been given at Hogwarts, and she wanted to get a good grade.

After several hours of effort, she closed her textbooks, furled her scrolls and put them neatly in her bag, and walked to the Girl's Dormitory. After showering and getting into her pajamas, she climbed into bed.

_Today was… perfect_ Lily thought, closing her eyes. _I can't wait for tomorrow._

She yawned sleepily an allowed the clutches of sleep to pull her under, and she wrapped the blankets around herself, smiling in her sleep, blissfully unaware of her friend's snores.


End file.
